Never Mess With Time
by NicoleDaughterOfPoseiden
Summary: Shortly after Kendra and Bracken start to go out, Seth takes them on a journey through time. Where the trio, along with a few other friends of theirs, accidentally screw up their time lines. Can they change them back in time? Or will their lives be change as we know it? Warning: Might cause head aches due to the time jumping.


**Hey guys this is a little fanfic that I intend to have 8 or more chapters in.**

**Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fablehaven, Brandon Mull and his publisher do, so yeah.**

**But if I did there would be more Brackendra Fluff, and I would be Seth's girl friend. Hope you enjoy**

**THE FIRST KISS**

**Kendra's POV**

Bracken and I were lying on the ground in the clearing, side by side, were the lost chapel once stood. It was late afternoon and I knew we had both missed lunch, but we didn't care. It was nice to spend time with each other.

Bracken sat up and looked at me. He smiled sweetly in his cute little way. He stood up and offered his hand, I took it.

He kept on holding my hand, than he asked simply, "What do you want to do?"

I thought for a long moment. If I went home Vanessa and Elise will ask questions. No I definitely wanted to avoid them. So I answered, "I'm not in the mood to go home just yet."

"Alright, why don't we go to the naiad pond?" I smiled and nodded. We started walking towards that place, our favorite place, when about 8 fairies swarmed us. They were giggling, probably because they had a crush on Bracken.

We tried to shoo them away but they were just flirting with Bracken, he got a little irritated and asked me if I could command them in the name of the fairy queen to leave us alone.

I laughed at his new level of patience, but refused to do so. So we walked the rest of the way with little flirtatious fairies fluttering around us.

When we finally got there Bracken led me up the board walk to the very end. We stood next to each other in uncomfortable silence. No doubt he was planning to make a move and was hoping he would get lucky, but it was taking forever, and I was getting impatient. Finally I turned to him and said, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

He looked shocked. So I continued, "I think you know I like you lot," He wouldn't look at me.

He opened his mouth and started saying, "Kendra I-."

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

The next thing I know Bracken had one arm wrapped around my torso. He placed the other hand under my chin and brought his lips close to mine and we connected.

We stayed that way for a while then we pulled apart breathlessly. He smiled and said, "Yeah I am." I laughed and we kissed again.

We heard a snickering, we turned to find Seth, and the satyr's Newel, Doren, and Verl.

Newel, Doren, and Seth were rolling on the ground laughing, while Verl had a look of absolute betrayal on his face.

Bracken and I laughed and Verl trotted away with tears in his eyes, but I couldn't think about that at the moment I was too happy. _BRACKEN KISSED ME!_ I yelled in my head. Bracken put a hand on his temple and looked at me with an amused expression. '_Opps, he read my mind and I screamed so loud I gave him a head ache. I hope he's alright.'_

Bracken brought me closer and whispered in my ear, "I'm fine and" he pulled away and looked into my eyes speaking in the secret fairy language asked, "will you be my girlfriend?"

I was just about to scream yes and kiss him again, when I was pushed into the naiad pond by the 8 jealous fairies who had followed us there. I was immediately attacked by naiads but they didn't seem to be able to touch me.

I swam to the top of the water and Bracken grabbed on to me and pulled me out of the water.

I went home with Seth and Bracken to dry off, with bracken holding my hand the whole time.

It was the best kiss of all time. And I was so distracted I didn't notice the note lying on my bed until I was about to go to sleep. It read;

_Dear Kendra,_

_Want u 2 meet me at the place where the forgotten chapel was. C U There._

_~Seth_

I chuckled softly at Seth's ridiculous spelling. I pulled on a green hoodie over my blue tank top, and pulled on some blue jeans.

**So hope you enjoyed that, I will be updating soon.**

**Next chapter;**

_**Chapter 2: Jumping Back**_


End file.
